


If There's a Lucky One (It's Me)

by pancake_surprise



Series: It Takes a Village [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Slice of Life, Thor Loves Bruce Banner So Much It Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Thor is invited to a talk show to discuss the Asgardian refugee settlements but when he arrives all the host cares to talk about it Thor's love life. Thor is unamused (and boy oh boy is he in love with Bruce Banner).“A lady? No-,” Thor begins. And he really wishes he brought Bruce with him because suddenly he feels incredibly out of his depth as the host pushes onward. Fighting the goddess of death? Easy. Taking the full brunt of a star? Piece of cake. Destroying Thanos and restoring half of the universe? Slightly more complicated but still firmly within in his comfort zone. Getting interviewed by a talk show host? Apparently far more complicated than he imagined.





	If There's a Lucky One (It's Me)

Thor doesn’t really understand why the people of Midgard enjoyed watching what Bruce explained to him as a talk show, but when he's invited to speak about the new Asgardian settlements on one, he is more than happy to oblige. However, he is quite surprised, when upon arriving the questions the host shoots at him have little to do with the Asgardian settlements and much more to do with his personal life.

“It must be incredibly difficult to go back and forth between the refugee settlements and keep up with your work as an Avenger,” the host begins. “I can’t imagine there’s much time left for a personal life.”

“Well, I-,” but before Thor can answer, the host continues.

“Leaving broken hearts behind everywhere I’m sure.”

“No, no, of course-,” is all he manages before the host goes on.

“Oh don’t be modest. Surely you’ve seen the tabloids. The world agrees, Thor Odinson is the most attractive Avenger.”

That he certainly never heard and while it’s flattering, he did not see how it’s relevant to the topic they were meant to be discussing. “It’s quite flattering, yes, but.” And, he’s cut off again.

“So no lady has stolen your heart?” 

“A lady? No-,” Thor begins. And he really wishes he brought Bruce with him because suddenly he feels incredibly out of his depth as the host pushes onward. Fighting the goddess of death? Easy. Taking the full brunt of a star? Piece of cake. Destroying Thanos and restoring half of the universe? Slightly more complicated but still firmly within in his comfort zone. Getting interviewed by a talk show host? Apparently far more complicated than he imagined when he first agreed to the show.

“No one to tie you down to one place?” the host continues. And now Thor is getting really annoyed. If he’d just stop talking for one second and let Thor actually finish a thought then maybe they could return to their discussion of the Asgardian settlements. He, Valkyrie, and the other Asgardians had been working tirelessly to rebuild both on earth and off and he was more than excited to share their progress with the world.

“I hardly need to be tied down,” he says. “I have a-,”

“Of course you don’t! Lone wolf would you say?” 

And now he's annoyed. “What? No-,”

“Oh, it’s okay. The people love a ladies man.”

Scratch that. He's livid. “Sir, I don’t know where you’ve gotten your informa-,”  

The host begins to interrupt him again but Thor continues on louder this time.

“-TION BUT I’M HAPPILY ENGAGED.” He’s practically yelling but he can’t find it within himself to care. The host stops speaking midway through Thor’s rant and momentarily is caught off guard before he quickly regains his composure.

“Engaged? Oh my, do tell us more about the lucky lady.”

Thor wants to keep yelling. Wants to shout from the rooftops that there is no lady. He’s no ladies’ man. He’s not a lone wolf or a heartbreaker. But he remembers that it is not within Midgardian culture to scream while on national television so instead he takes a slow breath through his nose and then continues.

“If anyone is lucky,” he says. “It is me.” He can see he’s caught the host’s attention now and for once he isn’t interrupted. “I wake up each day and it is like a gift to open my eyes to my fiance. Never has anyone been there for me as my fiance has. These past few years have put a strain on me unlike any other,” and now he can tell the host is hooked onto his every word. “I am responsible for the well-being of each and every one of my people and that is so much to carry. Sometimes I fear I am not worthy to carry them. That my people deserve someone better than I to lead them through this uncertain time. But when my fiance is by side, every fear I have is calmed. My head becomes clear and I know I can do it. I can lead my people,” his heart is racing and his chest is expanding with every word. And damn Midgardian culture to Hel, he shouts, “so long AS _HE_ IS by my side.”

The host is shocked into silence by his speech and Thor capitalizes on the man’s momentary inability to speak to continue. “Everyday I thank the Gods that Bruce Banner has chosen me.” And if the host wasn’t shocked before, he is now. “Bruce sacrificed himself to save my people and now he is raising the son I was gifted from the Gods as his own. Bruce Banner is without a doubt the most selfless, kindest, and strongest person I know. So yes, if anyone is lucky, I can assure you it is me.”

The host’s jaw falls open by the end of Thor’s speech and for once, he has no comeback. Thor stands and unclips the microphone they’d pinned to his shirt before going live.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he says. “This has been awful and I think I’ll be getting back to my family now.”


End file.
